Valruzia
• 30.4%Aurorian • 4.1% Ameliorate | religion_other = 44.4% irreligious 18.5% Yeudi 1.4% Ahmadi 1.2% Other religion | ethnic_group = 87.3% Valruzian | ethnic_other = 2.1% Likatonian 2% Baltusian 1.8% Dundorfian 1.7% Luthorian 1% Kalistani 1% Tukarese 3.1% Other ethnicity | demonym = Valruzian | regime = Unitary Parliamentary Republic | governing_body = Parliament of the Valruzian Republic • Sejm • Senate | governing_bodytitle = Parliament of the Valruzian Republic | HoStitle = President Party | HoSname = Krzysztof Milański Patriots' Time | CoGtitle = Prime Minister Party | CoGname = Hanna Lisowska Liberal Party | area = 1,930,500 km² | population = 99,776,087 (4350) | est_date = October 4244 (Republic) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Valruzian Peso (VPO) | timezone = GMT +5 | summer_time = GMT +6 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +48 | Internet TLD = .wr | organizations = World Congress, Seleyan Union, Council of Seleya, North Seleyan Economic Community | gdp_total = 290 003 515 381 LOD (4350) 1 902 634 720 307 VPO | gdp_capita = 2 906 LOD (4350) 19 069 VPO }}Valruzia (val.: Walruzja), officially the Republic of Valruzia (val.: Rzeczpospolita Walruzyjska), is a unitary parliamentary republic in Northern Seleya. It is bordered by Likatonia and Lodamun to the north, Baltusia to the east, Tukarali to the south, and the South Ocean to the west. Due to its shape, it is sometimes referred to as "the Pentagon of Seleya". Valruzia is the largest state in Seleya with an area of 1,930,500 km² (745 370 sq mi), and it is also the state with the largest metropolitan territory in Terra. For a long period of time the nation has been a minor power, but in 43rd and 44th century, Valruzia made a significant progress and became a country with a strong cultural, economic, military, and political influence in Seleya and around the world. Valruzia consistently pursues a policy of increasing spending on its national defense and around 4340 it entered the top ten of Terran states with highest expenditures on military and national defense. Valruzia is a developed country: it possesses the 9th-largest economy in the world and the 4th-largest in Seleya. By per capita terms, Valruzia is the 11th most wealthy nation in the world, and the 3rd most wealthy in Seleya. Valruzian citizens enjoy a relatively high standard of living and a high public education level. Life expectancy in Valruzia averages around 70 years of age. Valruzia is a member of the Seleyan Union, North Seleyan Economic Community and the founding member of the Council of Seleya. It is home to numerous non-governmental agencies monitoring the situation of human rights across Terra, the most recognizable being the Gloria Iustitia. In 44th century Valruzia became one of the strongest supporters of Seleyan integration and encourages other members of the SU to commit to the process. Together with Baltusia the Valruzian Government established the Alboro Agreement which allowed the citizens of Seleyan Union's Member States to travel freely on the territory of the Union. Geography :See also: Geography of Valruzia Valruzia is located in north-western part of Seleya, with Likatonia bordering to the north, Lodamun to the north-east, Baltusia to the east, and Tukarali to the south. Valruzia is bordered with the South Ocean. It is the biggest country by area in the world. It shares 4,565 kilometers of borders with neighborhooding countries: :• with Federal Republic of Likatonia - 530 kilometers. :• with Great Democratic Republic of Lodamun - 845 kilometers. :• with Baltusia - 2430 kilometers. :• with Democratic Republic of Tukarali - 760 kilometers. Elevation ranges from Kagan Range in the eastern part (highest point: Plarix Peak (val.: Plarys - 4,230 meters) to the shores of the South Ocean (Basin of Valruzia) in the west. Politics 'Law' :See also: Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia By virtue of its Constitution the Republic of Valruzia is a unitary, parliamentary republic with the parliamentary-cabinet system. Its constitution also implements a firm separation of power with three basic branches: legislative, executive and judiciary. The law enforcement is secured by numerous governmental agencies like the Police and General Prosecutor's Office. 'Legislative' The legislative branch of power in Valruzia is represented by unicameral parliament with one chamber: Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia with 465 deputies referred to as poseł or posłanka. Members of the Sejm are elected every four years in the universal, equal, direct, proportional and anonymous election. Its main task is to enact statutory and constitutional laws as well as budget acts and ratification of international treaties. The Sejm may shorten its term with a simple majority of at least half of the legislature seats. Members of the Sejm elect Marshal of the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia and his or her deputies. They together form the Presidium of the Sejm and are the highest representation of the Sejm. The Presidium and Marshals lead the proceedings of the Sejm and take care that the proceedings run peacefully and with dignity. Marshal has the right to order a break in the proceedings. Members of the Sejm can create parliamentary clubs, and in order to do so, 15 members of the Sejm is needed to seat in such club. Smaller groups can create Representations which consist of at least 3 members. Until 4358 Valruzian Constitutional Referendum on Abolishment of the Senate the Valruzian parliament was bicameral with two chambers: Sejm and Senate. In the nationwide referendum, people of Valruzia voted for the abolishment of the Senate and transformation of the Sejm into a unicameral parliament of Valruzia. 'Executive' :See also: President of the Republic of Valruzia, Prime Minister of Valruzia, Council of Ministers of Valruzia The executive branch of power in Valruzia consists of the President of the Republic of Valruzia as the Head of State and Council of Minsters with President of the Council of Ministers of the Republic of Valruzia (commonly known as Prime Minister) as the Head of Government. The President is elected every four year and is not constitutionally barred from re-election. However hisor her term is constitutionally shortened everytime the Sejm decides to shorten its term. By custom the President is the highest representative of the Republic but most of his/her functions are mainly representative and ceremonial. However he/she can use his authority to influent the political situation in the country, especially at times of political instability as the constitution states that he/she is the guarantor of the continuity of the Republic authority. The Constitution gives him/her the authority to grant Varuzian citizenship and can exercise the right of pardon and award decorations and distinctions. The Council of Ministers with President of the Council are de facto the highest representatives of the country as well as in internal as international relations. The Council of Ministers is a collegial organ of the executive branch formed of Ministers and the President of the Council who is the Head of Government and de facto and de iure the most important representative of the country. The Council of Ministers is formed after every general election and a motion of confidence is putto vote in order to elect new Prime Minister and the new Council. Usually, the Council consist of 12 ministries and the Office of the Presiden of the Council, but the Sejm may approve establishment of additional ministries which are establihsed for the duration of its term. 'Judiciary' :See also: Judiciary of Valruzia Judiciary branch of power in the Republic of Valruzia consists of: the Supereme Court of Valruzia, network of uniform courts and special courts (labour, military, administrative courts), Constitutional Tribunal of Valruzia and State Tribunal of Valruzia. All together they create theindependent branch of judiciary power. 'Administrative Divisions' :See also: Administrative divisions of Valruzia Valruzia is divided into five Voivodeships (Valruzian: Województwa). The Voivodeships are: Kampania Voivodeship, Gryfit Voivodeship, Valusian Voivodeship Ruzian Voivodeship, and Chynberg Voivodeship. Each voivodeship has its own legislative body called Sejmik of the voivodeship (Valruzian: Sejmik Województwa) with Marshall of the Voivodeship (Valruzian: Marszałek Województwa) as its main representative. Sejmik can enact laws in accordance with rights and competences of the Sejmik. The Council of Ministers appoints a Voivode as the official representative of the Council in each voivodeship, he/she is responsible for monitoring the implementation of laws and regulations made by the Council and the Sejm. Eeach voivodeship is divided into counties and cities with counties status. 'Political Parties' :See also: List of Political Parties in Valruzia People in Valruzia can enjoy wide variety of freedoms, including freedom of political beliefs which implicates the freedom to gather and create various political parties. Military :See also: National Forces of Defense of Valruzia National Forces of Defense is the official name of the uniformed armed forces of the Republic of Valruzia. National Forces of Defense are composed of: Land Forces, Air Defense Forces, Defense Navy, Special Forces and Territorial Defense Units. The active military personnel is estimated at around 250,000 soldiers with additional 100,000 reserve personnel. In times of peace the National Forces of Defense are subordinate to the Ministry of National Defense but the President remains the de iure commander-in-chief of the Defense Forces, and appoints the Supreme Commander of the National Forces of Defense who is subordinate to the President and has direct authority over the NSO-W. Thanks to PKN-led government's reforms in 43rd and 44th-century Valruzian National Forces of Defense became one of the best equipped and strongest militaries in Seleya with the annual budget for the national defense increased from the level of 26 billion VPO to 215 billion (200 bn - government, 15 bn - NEF), making Valruzia the country with the largest military expedintures on the continent. Economy :See also: Economy of Valruzia The economy of Valruzia can be classified as an example of social market economy, where the State reserves relatively large range of mechanisms and tools used to stimulate the economy and react to negative effects of business cycles. Since, the country's reformation in 4244, and the establishment of the Republic, Valruzia's economy saw a constant and sustainable growth with increasing skills of the overall workforce and increasing capital stock. Thanks to the comprehensive reforms of the legal system and establishment of numerous agencies responsible for fighting corruption like the Police, or Customs Office, Valruzia managed to greatly limit corruption which under the present penal code is one of most severely punished financial crimes. Currently, it is one of Seleya's largest exporter of goods and has one of the largest economies on the continent. Services sector constitutes about 65% of the total GDP, with the industry at 31.9% and agriculture at 3.9%. With the average unemployment of around 6-6.5%, Valruzia is one of the countries with the smallest unemployment on the continents. At the beginning of 44th century, Valruzia became one of Terra's leading markets in the aerospace industry with Reglair Aircraft Factory moving from Dorvik to Valruzia. The beginning of the century saw also a significant boom in the automotive industry, which combined with high demand for all types of vehicles transformed Valruzia into largest and one of leading automotive markets in Terra. Companies like BÖNNING Car Factory (which later turned into BÖNNING Group with major control over Valruzian BÖNNING, and Aldurian Avignon) or Brzansk Automotive Factory (with BFS and its premium brand FSM) are currently holding the position of leaders in the automotive industry on both the continent and global markets. It is estimated that approximately 22 million cars made in Valruzia are sold every year around Terra (3 million in Valruzia). 'Energy' Valruzia is the world's largest energy consumer with an average of 950-1000 terawatt-hours consumed annually. Despite the government's efforts of increasing the share of nuclear energy, it still accounts just for 34.5% of overall energy production, 54% of energy produced was created from fossil fuels (33% coal, 21% natural gas), and 11.5% were created from renewable sources. There are two major producers of energy in Valruzia: Enerwal - operator of conventional power plants and those using renewable sources of energy, and Walatom - operator of nuclear power plants. Both are state-owned enterprises. Currently there are 15 nuclear power plants in Valruzia with 4 in process of phasing out and 5 additional under construction, the most significant are: Brzansk Nuclear Power Plant (with 5 VHTR reactors - total output: 9.500 MW) and North Chynberg Nuclear Power Plant (with 4 VHTR reactors - total output: 8.100 MW). The biggest conventional power plants are Dabik-Sepolno Power Station (with 14 power generating blocks - 390 MW each) and Pastarnia Power Plant (with 12 power generating blocks - 390 MW each). In terms of renewable sources Valruzia is known for its small, but efficient hydroelectric power plants located in the Chynberg Voivodeship. In 4279 construction of Skawertow Solar Power Plant began in Valusian Voivodeship. It is estimated that the power plant will have 34 units generating 25 MW each. 'Infrastructure' :See also: Transport in Valruzia Valruzia has a relatively extensive road network with 1.1 million kilometers of roads, with over 53 thousand of which create a nationwide high-velocity roads network, known in Valruzia as Autostrada. Roads in Valruzia are classified according to their purpose and the authority under whose jurisdiction they are. Currently, there are 5 types of roads in Valruzia: Highways, Expressways, Voivodeship Roads, Couty Roads and Municipality Roads. Valruzia also has 39 thousand kilometers of railroads which, considering its relatively big territory, is quite little. However, the railroads in Valruzia are prepared to serve high-velocity trains and provide access to the biggest cities. There are 15 airports in Valruzia which have service commercial routes to and out of. Biggest is Nowogard Ignanski Airport followed by Brzansk - Olimpia Airport] which serves as the nation's main international airports. Valruzia in recent decades saw a great surge of domestic air travel. In order to meet the demand, the LOT Valruzian Airlines called to life its subsidiary Homeconnect which upkeeps routes between all medium and big-sized airports in the country. 'Science and Technology' Demographics :See also: People of Valruzia Valruzia, with 99,706,082 inhabitants, is one of the largest populations in Seleya. It has a population density of 51 inhabitants per square kilometer. Historically, Valruzia consists of many different cultures, languages, and religions, however with time a single Valruzian culture and identity was formed. The population of Valruzia became nearly completely ethnically homogeneous. Over 90% of the population identifies as ethnically Valruzian, even though only 87% are Valruzian by origin. Ruzians, Valonians, and Zumans form the largest ethnic minorities in Valruzia. Likatonians, Baltusians and Dundorfians form up the largest national minorities in the Republic. 'Ethnic groups' 'Languages' :See also: Valruzian Language 'Religion' 'Education' 'Health' Culture 'Art' ''Architecture'' ''Visual Arts'' ''Music'' 'Cuisine' 'Holidays' Valruzia observes the following national holidays that are set by the State: *January 1st - New Year's Day *October 31st - Halloween (All Hallows' Eve) *November 13th - Valruzian Independence Day *December 26th - Family Day *December 31st - New Year's Eve The following are holidays that are observed by the general population, but are not strictly holidays as time off work is rarely given. *Valentine's Day - February 14th *Youth Day - April 12th *Mother's Day - Second Sunday in May *Father's Day - Second Sunday in June Although Valruzia is a secularized nation, it does observe several traditional holidays that are derived from religious calendars. These holidays are considered statutory holidays. They are as follows: *Easter Weekend - Last Weekend in April, lasting from Thursday to Monday *Christmas Eve - December 24th *Christmas Day - December 25th 'Literature' 'Media' 'Sports' Category:Valruzia Category:Countries Category:Seleya